Happiness is an Option
by templeofsouls
Summary: They always said happiness dwindles as one gradually gets older. Just who exactly is this strange, optimistic boy and what does he plan on teaching us? (AU)


**Oh no, not another modern/high school AU. I was heavily inspired to write a follow up to my previous drabble "Your Woman"(for those who haven't read this yet, it can be found in the crossover section and/or my profile) and this is it.**

 **You don't have to, but reading the drabble will help the reader grasp a better knowledge of the situation in future chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_  
 _~o_ _Some Speculation_ _o~_

Summer was coming to an end. Lucina stared out the window, observing the sky as it was painted in an array of pink, orange, and yellow hues. The sun dived into the horizon, drowning its rays of glimmering light as it slowly succumbed to the darkness, allowing for the moon's pale glow to illuminate the paths for its vast audiences. Lucina felt herself getting lost in the atmosphere's palette almost as if she began drifting away from reality itself. As she began fantasizing about a mysterious crystal kingdom on the moon, Lucina heard a gentle knock on the door as she swiftly closed the window and wondered who her special guest was.

"May I come in?"

The indigo haired teen recognized the soft, meek voice which belonged to her dear mother. A few seconds later, her bedroom door slowly creaked open as Olivia peered her head through the crack of the door itself.

"Lucina," she politely informed, "we have some very special guests downstairs."

"Guests? Let me guess, did Inigo decide to swindle another girl over?" Lucina simply guessed.

Olivia shook her head in response as she briefly sighed in relief. It was honestly one of the last things she needed to add onto her own plate, let alone heavily regrets taking Maribelle's advice.

"Nope, your father's best friend is here along with his family. I'm sure the girls will be eager to see you once more before school starts tomorrow."

Lucina simply nodded as she got up and followed Olivia into the main hall. There she would be greeted by Robin Thorndyke, his wife Cordelia and both Severa and Morgan. Chrom and Frederick seemed to be discussing something on the side while Severa appeared to be rather uninterested. Lucina couldn't blame her, especially recalling the redhead bemoan about Cordelia's odd fascination about her own father.

Before she had the chance to exchange greetings with the Thorndykes, Chrom pulled Lucina aside for just a moment.

"Lucina, may you do me a small favor? I'd usually request this from your brother but seeing how he isn't currently available, you're my second choice. After all, your mother and I can't leave our house guests alone plus the last thing I need is for Frederick to go on some sort of witch hunt for my whereabouts," the older man explained.

"Sure, anything for you Father," she simply replied.

Shortly after her response, Chrom handed Lucina a list of missing snacks that he wanted Lucina to pick up from the nearby convenience store. He told her to be back before thirty minutes pass as the indigo haired girl bobbed her head in complete understanding.

* * *

Lucina bid farewell before leaving her humble abode, making her way towards the manor gates. She typed in the passcode as the giant steel gate began to slowly open, allowing the young girl to continue on her voyage to pick up some last minute necessities. From there, she turned to her left as Lucina made her way towards Dillon's Convenience Store near the city park.

Around ten or fifteen minutes later, Lucina arrived at her destination as she took a step inside. The armadillo was currently helping out another customer as he gathered them a couple of lottery tickets upon request. The azure haired teen made her way towards the snack aisle, glancing at the list twice before gathering up the small array of objects they needed. Afterwards, she made her way towards the cashier himself as Dillon smiled.

"Greetings Miss Lowell, let me guess your father sent you out here again?"

"Pretty much. It turns out, he forgot a couple of snacks so he sent me out to run some last minute errands. He usually sends Inigo but he's currently gods know where meanwhile my parents can't abandon our current house guests," explained Lucina.

Dillon nodded in full understanding as he ringed up her total. She handed him the payment in cash, even telling him the keep the change as he handed her the bagged goods.

As Lucina thanked Dillon and stepped out, she noticed a small crowd of people gathering up near the willow tree next to the water fountain in the park. She began making haste, eager to see what exactly the fuss was all about. As Lucina inched closer, she started hearing a small tune as someone strummed a simple melody with their guitar.

About a few minutes later, the guitar playing ceased as the small crowd applauded in absolute astonishment, even sparing a few bucks across the figures way. They held up their hand, being quite thankful for the city folk's generosity yet they felt they couldn't surely take their own money. After all, the figure only felt like the joy they brought to them was payment enough. As the group decreased in size, Lucina was finally able to catch a glimpse of the guitar player.

It turned out the figure was a young boy around her age donned in an oversized charcoal jacket, jet black skinny jeans along with a pair of worn out converse sneakers. As she continued to gape in his direction, he took notice of Lucina's presence and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" he politely asked her.

"O-oh me?!"

Lucina realized she spent so much time staring off into the distance that she failed to realize her gaze was piercing directly at him. The blue haired girl swiftly looked away in complete embarrassment for just a slight moment before turning back towards him.

"Well, I honestly found it truly intriguing, lovely even," she answered.

The boy's grin grew wider in response. He lifted up his chin, allowing for Lucina to mentally capture a picture of his face. His eyes were a dark brown color, his skin slightly pale with a salmon tint while his hair was white as snow. The more she studied his features, the more Lucina realized how much he looked like Morgan, almost as if he was her long lost twin.

" _But that's impossible…"_

It truly was. Morgan inherited her mother's carmine hair color while this boy's hair was completely the opposite. She couldn't help but feel the need to intrude for answers but in spite of it all, the boy glanced at his watch as his eyes widened a bit in shock.

"Oh I got to go! Mother usually needs me around this time, see you soon!"

With those words, the boy quickly took off before Lucina even had the change to interrogate him. She realized that she should be heading home soon before her father sends Frederick off in search of her.

* * *

For the remainder of the night, Lucina became deeply fixated on her own thoughts. At that point, she could care less about the hours of sleep she was currently losing as school started less than a few hours away. Instead, something, no, someone plagued her mind.

Just who exactly is that peculiar boy and furthermore, why does he resemble Morgan so much? Were the Thorndykes perhaps, hiding a secret buried amongst the very eyes of their own daughter? The further Lucina dwelled on her own thoughts created alone by assumptions and observations, the more she realized how useless her efforts were.

Oh, if only she managed to grab a name out of him before he scurried away.

* * *

 **And the mystery has just begun.**

 **Originally I planned on knocking down two stones with one chapter but a headache came so I decided to make a simple prologue instead. For a heads up, I do plan on utilizing other Nintendo characters who aren't in the Smash Bros franchise.**

 **I promise that we'll be seeing more of the actual Smashers in the first chapter. The characters(besides the first two) in the bracket are subject to change.**

 **Just keep in mind that a lot of the first gen FE13 cast are full fledged adults and not teenagers.**

 **I've seen other stories do these little optional story questions, so I decided to try this out as well. Just remember there are no right or wrong answers.**

 **1\. Looking at the story's title, what do you think the boy's life is like and why?(this includes home, etc.)**

 **I am also open to suggestions and ideas for future events in the story as well. Same with pairings(I am open to M/F, M/M and F/F)!**

 **\- Temp**


End file.
